407 The Great Revelation I
by AudiRox
Summary: The story follows a few weeks after the end of 4.06. Please read previous episodes if you haven't done so already.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Follows a few weeks after the end of 4.06. Please read previous episodes if you haven't done so already.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin. I do not own its characters.

"**The Great Revelation I" – by AudiRox**

Many days have passed since Lancelot's departure. The Knights of Camelot haven't had any luck in finding Morgana or Morgause in Cenred's kingdom. Regardless, the kingdom of Camelot continues to thrive. Laughter and joyous music can be heard throughout the city.

Within the walls of the castle, King Uther and his son, Prince Arthur sit down for their evening meal. Merlin and another servant move around with goblets and plates.

"What news of Cenred's kingdom?" asks the king as he picks a grape off the plate in front of him.

"No sign of Morgana or Morgause," says the prince as he takes a sip from his goblet.

The king nods with a tentative expression on his face. "I see."

The prince sees the need to change the topic to a pleasanter one. "In other news, I think your kingdom is doing very well."

Merlin smiles as he moves around and pours some wine in Uther's goblet.

"Of course," says the king.

Just as he fills the goblet, Merlin looks up and sees someone pacing just outside the dining area. A delicate figure walks back and forth just outside the entryway. Without causing a stir, Merlin sets the wine down on the table by the wall and whispers to the other servant. "I'll be right back." The servant nods as she continues to serve the king and his son.

Merlin walks out, making Arthur subtly wonder what his servant is up to.

Just outside, Merlin arrives to find Gwen, wearing a lovely blue gown pacing as she rubs her hands together.

"Gwen?" chuckles Merlin as he speaks softly.

"Merlin!" Gwen whispers in haste as she steps closer to him.

"What is it?"

"I can't," she shakes her head.

The young warlock nods his head as he smiles, "Yes you can, Gwen."

"No," pleads the woman. "I cannot do this."

Merlin can't help but sympathize, so he places his hands on her shoulders, "I know you're nervous. I would be, too. But this is a good thing."

"How?" asks the woman with a worried expression.

"The king of Camelot has requested that you dine with him and his son from now on."

"But..."

"No buts..."

"I like cooking my own food," she says, almost sounding stubborn.

Merlin chuckles, "And you can continue to do so. You _can_ skip a meal or two here and there."

Gwen takes a deep breath.

Merlin lets go of her, "This is a very good thing."

"I have yet to be convinced."

"It's a good sign, Gwen. A very good sign." As Merlin continues, Gwen's expression softens, "It's a sign that Uther is finally starting to accept you. You're marrying his son. _Arthur_... your future husband! "

The woman in front of him can't help but smile at the thought. "Fine."

Merlin grins, "Now go!"

Back in the dining room, Uther and Arthur continue to discuss matters of the kingdom.

Arthur continues, "It seems the people are very fond of the way things are going in the kingdom..." but he is interrupted by the presence of Gwen.

Gwen walks in, prompting Uther and Arthur to stand up. To which Gwen is surprised. _"The king standing up for me?_" she thinks.

Arthur can't help but smile at her beautiful presence.

"I'm glad you could join us," says the king.

Merlin pulls out the chair next to the king (directly across Arthur) so that Gwen can take a seat.

"Thank you," says a nervous Gwen.

The other servant quickly attends to Gwen's goblet, making her realize the irony of it all. Not too long ago, it was she that filled that role. A servant. No more.

"Thank you," she says again.

Arthur notices her nervousness as she looks down at her goblet and so he decides to inquire, "So how is the school?"

His question prompts Gwen to finally look directly at Arthur. His kind and caring eyes make her feel calm. "Very well, thank you, sire."

Uther follows up, "You have all the necessary supplies?"

"Yes, everything has been provided, thank you my lord." She takes a deep breath and continues, "And thank you for inviting me to dine with you."

"Of course," says the king as he takes a sip of his wine. "It seems appropriate, doesn't it?"

Merlin, now standing behind Arthur subtly smiles at Gwen, prompting her to also smile.

Elsewhere, Morgana in her traveling clothes, waits in a large room. She looks around at the intricate details of the tapestries. Footsteps make her turn around and find Morgause near the entrance.

Surprised at Morgause's recovery, Morgana looks at her sister from head to toe. "Morgause!" she cries and runs up to her.

"Sister!" shouts Morgause and opens her arms wide, inviting her half-sister into a warm hug.

"You're cured, completely cured!" says Morgana as she lets go.

"But I've missed you dearly," says the light-haired woman.

Morgana smiles.

"Emer was looking for you all over," says Morgause, "yet he couldn't find you."

"I had to leave Cenred's kingdom after receiving word of Arthur and his knights looking for both of us."

"I was worried," says the older sister. "I'm glad to see you're well."

Morgana isn't certain she is well at all. Not at least until she sees the end of Uther and his son. "I've come to tell you of my plans."

"Plans?" asks Morgause curiously.

"I'm going to Camelot."

A sudden look of worry appears on Morgause's face. "Sister."

"I need to put an end to Camelot. I need to take revenge on Uther."

"Everyone in Camelot knows of your deception, sister. You will not see beyond its gates."

"I have a plan," says Morgana earnestly.

"But sister, don't you think it's time to move on?"

"Move on?" asks Morgana in surprise as she takes a step away from her sister. "I will not move on until I kill Uther and Arthur!"

Morgause wears an expression of concern.

The dark haired woman continues calmly, "I do have a plan to deceive them as I have done before."

Instead of upsetting her more, Morgause humors her sister, "What is your plan? Tell me."

"I'm going to convince Uther to take me back. The task will be easier if I'm within Camelot's walls."

"How are you going to do that?"

A subtle smile appears on Morgana's face, "I'm going to convince him that I was enchanted this whole time..."

"Enchanted?"

"By you," smirks an evil Morgana.

"But sister!" says a shocked Morgause.

"Do not worry, sister. You will come to no harm as you do not need to be a part of this. Stay in Lot's kingdom."

"But..."

"I only came to tell you of my plans and to bid you farewell. I will not fail this time, sister." With these words, Morgana gives her sister a hug.

"Morgana."

"I must go." Morgana quickly walks towards the exit.

"Sister!" she shouts and tries to stop her.

"Let her go," says a familiar voice.

Morgause stops and looks in the direction of the voice and realizes that King Lot had been listening from the opposite doorway.

"But I worry about her."

Lot walks closer and gives Morgause a hug. "She must face this alone, Morgause. You are no longer her keeper. Morgana can take care of herself."

Tears begin to flow down her cheeks as she looks in the direction of which Morgana exited the room.

Continue onto chapter two...

**End Notes:** Stay tuned for the second part of this episode.

Thank you so much for reading. As always, your reviews/thoughts would be _much_ appreciated. I really do like getting feedback from you all. Thank you for supporting my silly drabble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Second part of 'The Great Revelation I'. Please read previous chapter or previous episodes prior to reading this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin. I do not own its characters.

"**The Great Revelation I"**_ (continued)_ **– by AudiRox**

It is dark in his chambers. Uther Pendragon's chambers. The night breeze can be heard from the open window, through which the moonlight beams in and reveals the massive bed on which the king sleeps. A restless king, with his eyes shut, turns his head from one side to the other. Realizing it's a lost cause, he opens his eyes and sits up. Feeling the cool wind upon his face makes him look to his side at the open window. He swings his legs off the bed and walks over. With strain on his face, he looks outside to see nothing but darkness ahead with only a few flames along the exterior walls of the castle.

"Morgana," he whispers to himself as he subtly shakes his head.

The next morning, Gaius finds the king wide awake sitting on the side of his bed.

"What is it, sire? I was told you wanted to see me." The old man walks over to the king.

"Gaius," the king barely raises his head, "I haven't been able to sleep. Not a wink."

The physician sets his satchel on the chair next to the bed, takes a step towards the king and feels the temperature on his forehead with his bare hand. "You don't have a fever. How long have you had difficulty sleeping?"

"A few days now," says the groggy king.

"Has anything been troubling you?" asks Gaius curiously.

The king looks up briefly at his physician, he takes a moment before he responds. "No," he lies.

"Any dreams?"

"No."

"I will send over a vial of medicine to help you sleep," Gaius takes a moment and continues, "Uther, if there's anything troubling you, keeping you from sleeping, please tell me."

A frustrated king abruptly gets up from his bed and swings his arm and gestures as he walks up to the window. "Nothing is troubling me, Gaius! Except the lack of sleep."

Gaius calmly nods, "I will get you that medicine as soon as possible."

With these words, the physician takes his satchel and exits the chambers, leaving Uther Pendragon alone.

Elsewhere, Merlin whistles as he carries a tray of food in his hands. He turns the corner, balances the tray and opens the door to the prince's chambers.

"Good morning, sire!" he says as he looks over at the prince's bed. But he isn't there.

"Good morning!" says a chipper prince from the opposite side of the chambers. The man seems to be attending to legal papers.

"You're up early," says the servant as he sets the tray on the table.

"That's right," says Arthur and goes back to his parchments.

Merlin curiously looks at the prince and continues, "Hmm, you've been in a really good mood lately."

Arthur isn't sure what his servant means. "I'm in a good mood all the time."

"Not so," Merlin shakes his head.

The prince frowns, making Merlin smirk. But not wanting his servant to be correct, Arthur forces himself to smile. "I know what you're trying to do, Merlin, and I won't have it! I'm happy."

"I see that."

"In fact, I'm so happy that I'm going to give you the day off."

Merlin is surprised, "Really?"

The prince quickly folds a piece of parchment, "Well, after you deliver this to Guinevere."

Merlin rolls his eyes, "Of course."

In addition to everything else he does for the prince, he had also become a messenger between the prince and his love. Which, of course, the young warlock did not mind as he loved Gwen's company. While Arthur did not offer him anything at all for the trouble, except of course the privilege of keeping his head firmly attached to his neck, Gwen made it a point to share food or treats with him whenever he came by.

"From Arthur," Merlin says as he hands the folded piece of parchment to his dear friend.

Gwen smiles as she opens it, "Thank you." Another smile appears on her face as she reads the very short message.

Merlin sighs and takes a seat in Gwen's home. "Anything interesting?"

"Maybe."

Merlin notices a ladder near the cupboard. "Doing a bit of cleaning."

She nods, "Yes, I was just about to start. But am glad for the distraction."

Gwen pours a bit of cider in a goblet and hands it to Merlin.

"You know, Arthur seems very happy."

"Does he now?" asks the woman as she sits across from Merlin.

"I think you may have something to do with it."

Gwen shakes her head, "I'm sure there are other things going on in Camelot that's making the prince happy."

"Yes, and she goes by the name of _Guinevere_," Merlin grins as he tries to mimic Arthur's speech.

Gwen blushes.

Merlin can't help but sincerely appreciate Gwen's expression.

Noticing something in his manner, Gwen inquires, "What is it, Merlin?"

The young man subtly shakes his head, "Nothing."

Gwen tilts her head.

"It's just that Arthur has never been this nice to me before."

"I'm sure he has."

"No, this is the nicest he has ever been," he takes a moment and continues, "So I guess it's all thanks to you."

Gwen doesn't want to take the credit, and so she gets up and grabs a rag. "I should get back to cleaning."

"Oh, of course!" Merlin quickly chugs the rest of the cider as Gwen slowly climbs the ladder. He gets up from his seat and moves to the exit. "Thank you!"

"Thank _you_," says Gwen.

As Merlin turns, Gwen tries to tip-toe on the ladder, which makes her lose her balance. Hearing her yelp, Merlin quickly turns back as she begins to fall off from the top of the ladder. He acts quickly when he sees Gwen's bed.

"Innah nu trakk guroh!" shouts Merlin, prompting the mattress to fly off the bed and fall partly on the bench and on the floor. This keeps Gwen from hitting her head on the bench and saves her body from the hard floor.

Unfortunately, her wrist hits the edge of the bench, which makes her cry.

"Gwen!" Merlin runs to her. "Are you okay?"

She looks below at the mattress under her in surprise as she holds her wrist. And then she looks up at Merlin. "Oh my," she whispers.

"Tell me you're alright?" Merlin asks earnestly.

"I-I," she stammers. "I'm fine except for my wrist."

"I'll get Gaius," Merlin turns.

"Wait!" shouts Gwen. "What just happened here?" The shock of seeing Merlin's power is greater than the shock of her fall.

Merlin turns back to face his friend. "I know you asked me not to confide in you about my secret because you didn't want to feel as if you were hiding something from Arthur."

Gwen nods.

"But, now you know. You've seen it."

Gwen nods again.

Silence.

Moments later, Gaius is by Gwen bandaging her wrist. With no sign of a mattress ever being on the floor, Merlin stands next to the ladder.

"Rest your hand. It should heal before you know it," says the old physician.

Gwen nods. "Thank you, Gaius."

Gaius looks at the ladder and back at Gwen. "You fell from up there?"

Gwen nods again as Merlin quietly watches.

"You're lucky to have only walked away with a slight injury."

"Yes," Gwen chuckles nervously, "Lucky indeed."

Arthur bolts in.

"Guinevere!" he shouts as he walks over to the woman on the bench. "Are you alright?"

Gaius gets up from his seat and moves closer to Merlin.

"I'm fine, Arthur. Nothing to worry about."

Having heard about Gwen's fall, Arthur had left his knights in the middle of training. And so a sweaty man in armor sits next to the love of his life.

"Gwen is right. The fall should've hurt her more, but she was extremely lucky."

"No more climbing ladders," Arthur says as he gently examines her wrist.

"Really, I'm fine," she says softly.

Gaius looks at Merlin and gestures. The two men agree to exit quietly, leaving Gwen and Arthur by themselves.

Just as they turn to leave, Gwen subtly looks at Merlin, and he shakes his head not wanting her to reveal anything to Arthur.

"Promise me you will never climb any ladders ever again."

Gwen's attention returns to Arthur. "I will not promise such a thing."

Arthur sighs and looks at the ladder. "You were up there?"

Gwen nods.

"Gaius was right, you were very lucky."

"Luck had nothing to do with it."

"What do you mean?"

"It was Merlin that saved my life."

"Merlin?" asks the Prince. "How did he manage that?"

"He," she stops, "he, umm... he jumped in front of me."

"He caught you?" the prince asks a bit surprised.

Gwen nods, "Yes, barely... but he managed to catch me."

"I see."

In Gaius' quarters, Merlin decides to tell his mentor the truth.

"I used magic," he blurts out.

Gaius isn't phased. "I see, and?"

"I mean, I used magic to stop Gwen from falling," Merlin says nervously.

Gaius realizes the intensity of the situation. "Oh, I see."

Merlin nods nervously.

"Didn't you tell me she kind of knew about your powers?"

"Yes," Merlin bites his nail, "well, not officially."

Gaius tilts his head.

"Well, I never really told her and she never really asked."

"But now she knows for sure."

"Yes."

"You know she will not reveal your secret to anyone. You can trust Gwen."

Merlin nods.

"But," says the old physician as he turns and walks around, "it does put Gwen in an awkward situation if Arthur were to find out about it."

Merlin takes a seat on the bench by the table. "With everything going on, I don't think I'm ready to tell Arthur. I mean, he's finally being nice to me. I can't risk it."

"I agree," nods the old man. "At least not while Uther is still king."

Two people on horseback ride across the country on a beautiful spring morning. As they ride closer, it's clear that it's Uther Pendragon and a young Morgana.

"You can do better than that!" laughs the young lady as she rides ahead of the king.

A laughing Uther takes her challenge and starts to get his steed to ride faster. He rides past Morgana and they both start to laugh. But suddenly the sound of thunder makes them both slow down and look up at the sky. It turns quiclkly. The once blue sky turns to dark shades of grey and a mighty wind begins to howl.

"Sire!" shouts the young lady looking at the king a few feet ahead of her.

"Morgana!" he shouts back.

The wind begins to blow even harder making Morgana's horse to spin out of control. Uther tries to reach her, but as strong as the wind blow in her direction, he is unable to move. The wind gains more strength and knocks Morgana off her horse. Instead of falling off, she is carried away.

"FATHER!" she shouts in agony.

Uther jumps off the bed as he sweats. Realizing that it was just a dream, he tries to calm himself. He looks out the window and sees that it is already morning. Another sleepless night.

Later that day, Gwen arrives for dinner only to find Arthur at the table. She sees Merlin as he pours water into Arthur's goblet. With her hand still bandaged, she takes care not to strain it, and so she lets the other servant pull out the chair for her.

"Guinevere," smiles Arthur as he stands up.

"Where's your father?" she asks curiously.

Merlin keenly watches Gwen. He hadn't seen her since her fall the day before. The two of them had successfully avoided each other for a day and a half.

"He isn't feeling too well."

"Oh?"

"Gaius is tending to him."

"What's wrong?"

"Gaius doesn't seem to think it's serious."

Merlin quietly walks over and pours some water in Gwen's goblet.

She forces herself to look up at him, "Merlin."

Merlin nods.

Arthur notices an awkwardness between the two friends.

"How are you today?" Gwen inquires.

"Me? Oh, fine... you know, fine." says a nervous Merlin.

This prompts Arthur to believe there's something definitely wrong with the two of them.

"I know what you did yesterday, Merlin." The prince looks directly at the servant.

Merlin loses control of a plate, "W-wah-what?" he stammers.

Arthur is curious. "Guinevere told me everything."

Gwen takes a deep breath, knowing very well that Merlin will take the wrong meaning.

"She did?" Merlin nervously looks at his friend.

Gwen cuts in, "I told Arthur how you saved me from the fall by jumping in front of me." She speaks hurriedly.

"Oh!" Merlin sighs. "Yes, well... yes, I did."

Arthur curiously looks at both Merlin and Gwen as they quickly look away.

The next morning, Arthur visits the king in his chambers. Gaius stands beside the king's bed.

"How is he?" Arthur softly asks.

Gaius shakes his head. "No fever. No sign of physical harm."

"I thought he was just tired from not having enough sleep."

"I thought the same," says the old man, "but he is finally sleeping. So, we should be thankful for that."

"Good," nods the prince.

Outside, Morgana lurks in the shadows within the walls of the city with only a hooded cloak as her disguise. She examines her surroundings and takes a deep breath. And then she steps onto the street in broad daylight and begins to walk towards the castle. A few steps in, she slowly pulls down her hood, revealing her face.

A woman carrying a basket of flowers turns around and sees the pale beauty walking with determination. An expression of disgust appears on the woman's face as she points at her, "Witch!" she shouts for everyone to hear. "It's the witch!" she shouts again. Others gather around.

"Witch!" another shouts.

"She's back!"

Hearing the ruckus, a few guards run towards the crowd. A subtle smile appears on her face as Morgana realizes that they are to drag her back into the castle. Her old home.

Inside the castle, some guards along with a few familiar knights align the walls of the throne room. Arthur stands before Morgana and stares at her in disgust. His face is red with anger at her presence.

"I've come to turn myself in," the pale woman says as her hands are tied up behind her.

Arthur stays quiet.

"I didn't know what I was doing, Arthur." She pleads, "I beg of you to believe me."

Arthur continues to stare at her, but does not utter a single word.

"I had no control over my actions."

Silence as the two look at each other from a distance.

"I'm sorry for everything." Tears begin to fill her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"How can I believe you after everything you've done?" Arthur finally speaks.

"I don't expect you to forgive me. I have to face my demons."

Silence as the knights look at each other. They don't seem to be moved.

Morgana looks around, "Where's father?"

Arthur isn't convinced either, and so he takes a few steps to the side, "The king is currently unavailable." He looks behind her, "Guards?"

Morgana pleads, "Arthur, please believe me."

"Take her away."

Just as she is dragged away, she nods calmly, "I will be patient. I will let you see that I'm speaking the truth."

Sir Leon walks over to Arthur's side and speaks softly, "What do we do?"

"Make sure she's heavily guarded. I will tell father when he's ready."

Leon nods and walks away, leaving Arthur to ponder on his next move.

Moments later, Merlin hurries into Arthur's chambers and finds him pacing back and forth.

"Is it true?" asks Merlin out of breath.

Arthur stops pacing and nods.

"Morgana is back?"

"Yes."

Merlin frowns. "What are you going to do?"

The prince shakes his head, "I don't know."

"Does Uther know?"

"Not yet."

Merlin takes a deep breath. "She can't be trusted, Arthur."

Arthur doesn't know what to believe. "I need you to go to Gaius and tell him of what has happened. When father comes around, ask Gaius to gently share this information with him. I don't want him to stress himself."

Merlin nods and hurries off.

Moment later, Gaius quietly closes Uther's door behind him and Merlin.

"What is it, Merlin?"

"It's Morgana," Merlin says.

"They've found her?"

Merlin shakes his head, "She turned herself in. Says she had no control of her actions. Arthur has her in the cell."

Gaius frowns, "This is most disturbing."

Suddenly a familiar voice speaks up from behind them, "So it's true?" asks a horrified Gwen.

Merlin and Gaius look behind them.

The three of them look at each other. Not wanting to waste more time, Gwen turns and hurries off, prompting Merlin to follow her.

Down in the cells, Gwen walks up to Leon who is standing guard along with some of the guards of Camelot.

"Sir Leon, you have to let me see her," says Gwen with determination.

"Gwen, it's not safe. We don't know if she's telling us the truth."

"Please, let me see her. I will know when I see her if she is telling the truth."

Leon ponders.

"Please."

The knight nods and asks the guards to let her in. Merlin hurries after Gwen and looks up at Leon.

"I'll be with her."

Leon nods and lets Merlin and Gwen enter.

Behind cell after cell, Gwen finds Morgana, with hands tightly tied in front of her.

"Gwen!" shouts Morgana as she fakes happiness to see her old friend.

Gwen is furious. "What are you doing here?" she demands.

"I'm back. I have been freed of my enchantment, Gwen. Can't you see?"

"Why can't you leave us alone?" Gwen asks as Merlin slowly reveals himself to Morgana from shadows.

"Please believe me, I'm not that Morgana anymore."

Gwen shakes her head, "You are not to be trusted."

Morgana's expression hardens.

"We know who you really are," adds Merlin with disgust.

"You cannot fool us, Morgana," Gwen adds.

The pale woman is angered, "Who are you to talk to me that way?" she shouts at her once maid-servant.

Gwen steps back.

"You're nothing but a servant!"

"Stop it!" shouts Merlin.

"Stay out of it, Merlin! It'll do you good."

Outside, having heard of Morgana's recent misfortune, Morgause disguises herself in a dark hooded cloak and walks around the city. After seeing the suspicious character, Arthur discreetly follows her.

Back in Morgana's cell, Merlin and the witch go back and forth as a horrified Gwen watches.

"Do you really think Uther is going to believe you?" says Merlin.

"Who do you think he's going to believe? A servant or his own daughter?" counters Morgana.

"A daughter that tried to kill him!" says Gwen.

Morgana's anger gets the best of her and she utters some foreign words as she stares at Gwen, "Trah unn greha dekk!"

A ball of fire forms in her hands and she throws it at Gwen, but Merlin reacts quickly to save his friend again, "Guroh dahh!" His eyes glow and the ball of fire returns to its sender.

Morgana ducks and the fire disappears. "You!" she shouts at Merlin as she realizes with utter surprise at his abilities. She starts to chuckle besides herself as Gwen tries to recover from almost being engulfed in flames.

"Sister!" shouts a light-haired woman from behind. She had somehow been able to sneak in with a dagger in her hand and she maneuvers around Merlin and Gwen.

"Morgause," Morgana says in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to get you out of here," says her sister.

Morgana, Merlin and Gwen are caught off-guard as they realize that Arthur had been standing in the shadow witnessing what had happened.

"Arthur?" says a surprised Gwen.

Merlin freezes as Arthur looks at him in shock.

"Quick, let's get out of here!" says Morgause to her sister.

"No!"

Morgause manages to open the cell.

The ruckus comes to an end as a familiar voice speaks up...

"Morgana?" says the king of Camelot. He is followed by many of the knights of Camelot.

Silence suddenly replaces the chaos as everyone looks at Uther.

Morgana manages to quickly fake happiness again. "Father!"

Uther takes a few steps forward.

"Father, don't go near her." says the prince of Camelot.

The king stands still, but keeps his eyes on the pale beauty a few feet in front of him.

Morgause isn't sure what to do, and so she stays silent.

"Father." Morgana says again.

"Why did you betray me?" asks the king with much hurt.

"I wasn't myself," pleads the woman. "I was enchanted. I've returned to apologize to you all." She looks at everyone around her. "I want my family back."

Morgause looks at her sister and takes a step forward.

In desperation, Morgana shakes her head at her light-haired sister as she continues. "I was enchanted by Morgause."

Everyone looks at the older woman.

"Sister," whispers Morgause, "you don't have to do this."

Morgana with more desperation and tears in her eyes, grabs Morgause's dagger. Morgause leans in to stop her from making a mistake but feels the sharp object pierce her body.

In shock and horrific pain, Morgause stares into Morgana's eyes as she fades. "Why?"

"I'm sorry," the pale woman whispers as she lets the dagger fall on the floor.

Everyone watches in shock as Morgause falls on the floor.

"I was enchanted by her," pleads Morgana.

Uther is fooled by his daughter's tears and so he steps closer to embrace her. "Shh, all that matters is that you've returned to us."

Morgana's tears are in fact for her sister whom she had just betrayed for the sake of taking revenge on her own father.

Uther guides a shaking Morgana out of the cells. Though shocked, Arthur manages to gesture at the knights to follow them.

As they exit the space, Merlin steps closer to Arthur in haste, "She's lying! Do not trust her, Arthur!"

Not having enough time to process all that had happened, Arthur blankly looks at Merlin. "Guards?" he calls out to the few guards that had stayed behind. "Arrest this man."

"Arthur!" shouts Gwen. But the prince quickly exits.

As Merlin is dragged into a cell, Gwen turns to him. "I'll speak to him," she says.

Merlin nods even though he isn't sure it would help. As Gwen exits, the young warlock lets himself fall on the old mattress in the cell. "This is not how I wanted him to find out," he whispers to himself.

Moments later, Gwaine runs into Gwen in the hallway.

"Gwen!" he shouts.

The woman turns around.

"Where's Merlin? What's going on?" The knight is clearly discombobulated as he hadn't witnessed anything but had heard gossip of many things.

Gwen sighs and speaks softly, "He was arrested earlier."

"What?"

"Arthur's orders."

Gwaine shakes his head and repeats, "What?"

"Go see Merlin. He needs a friend right now. I'm sure he'll be able to explain better than I could."

Gwaine nods and turns around.

"Oh!" the woman calls out, "and promise to be understanding?"

Gwaine isn't sure what she means, but he nods again and continues on.

Moments later, Gwaine sits on the other side of the cell with his head down staring at the floor. He had just heard the most bizarre thing.

"Gwaine?" asks Merlin. "Why are you silent?"

Gwaine looks up. "I just learned that my friend is a sorcerer. I think that deserves some silence, don't you?"

"I'm sorry I never told you."

"I don't blame you."

Merlin is thankful his friend is understanding.

"I mean," continues Gwaine. "I shouldn't be surprised, right? You have gotten out of situations that, if you think about it, you shouldn't have gotten out of."

Merlin shrugs and looks around. "But this situation... I don't think I can easily escape."

Later that day, Morgana is in her old chambers looking around at what should seem familiar. But it isn't familiar at all. She is interrupted by Uther as he walks into the chambers with more energy than he had had in the past few months. His face was lighter with joy. He is closely followed by Gaius. Morgana sees the old physician for the first time since their last encounter.

It is clear that Gaius isn't convinced and even more clear that Morgana is aware of it.

"Gaius," she nods.

"Lady Morgana," Gaius nods in return.

"I bring Gaius so that he can see you for himself," says the king as he takes Morgana's hand in his.

"It is good to see you again, Gaius." Morgana fakes a smile. "I hope you can forgive me."

Uther cuts in, "I have forgiven you. I speak for the whole of Camelot, and so it means that Camelot forgives you."

Morgana smiles.

"Assuming, of course, that you find it in your heart to forgive me for my sins of the past."

The woman nods. "Of course."

Gaius resists the urge to roll his eyes.

Hour upon hour passes by with most of Camelot still on high alert since Morgana's return. Majority of the kingdom would refuse to believe her sincerity. However, the king of Camelot seems to have been fooled. Guilt perhaps plays a major role in his choice to believe Morgana's every word.

The next morning, Arthur is seen pacing about in his chambers. Thoughts of his half-sister's return and Merlin's secret, now revealed, occupy his mind. A knock on his massive doors makes him stop and turn.

"Arthur?" says Morgana as she enters the chambers.

Surprised by her appearance, Arthur stays guarded. "Yes?"

"I hope I'm not disturbing you?" she steps deeper into this chambers.

"What can I help you with, Morgana?"

She smiles, "You still don't believe me."

Arthur stays silent.

"I don't blame you. I'd be suspicious of me, too."

"You did try to kill all of us," Arthur reminds her.

Morgana nods, "I don't know how I'll ever make up for what I've done."

Arthur stays silent.

Morgana moves to a pleasanter topic, "It seems Uther is favorable of Gwen."

The prince briefly looks up, "I suppose so."

"That's wonderful news!"

"You tried to kill her," Arthur reminds her again.

"I know," Morgana sighs. "I was misguided."

Arthur ponders on her words, but other things are clouding his judgement. "I'm sorry, I don't know if this is the right time to be talking to me."

Morgana nods. "I'll leave you alone. I should go see father, anyway."

Arthur shakes his head.

"What is it, Arthur?"

"It's going to take a bit of getting used to hearing you call him father."

Morgana subtly smiles as she turns around to leave.

Arthur nods.

But Morgana turns back around. "You should release Merlin."

Surprised, Arthur looks up at his half-sister.

"It seems he has played a big role in keeping Camelot safe."

Arthur sighs.

"Just saying," shrugs Morgana as she exits.

Later that afternoon, Gwen is in her home packing up a few items of food. Presumably for Merlin.

Followed by a loud knock, Arthur enters her home.

"Guinevere?" he says.

"Arthur," says a surprised Gwen. She tries to hide the little bundle of food, but Arthur catches it quickly.

"For Merlin?"

Gwen embarrassingly nods. "Yes."

Arthur sighs.

Gwen takes the opportunity to take a step closer to the prince. "I do not trust her," she whispers.

The prince keenly watches her.

"She's lying to all of us."

Arthur walks around her and takes a few steps closer to the window, "I know."

Gwen is surprised.

"I don't believe a word she says, but she has my father fooled."

"What are we going to do?"

The man shakes his head, "I don't know."

Gwen takes a few more steps towards him. "You know who might be able to help."

Arthur turns to his woman. "Merlin?"

Gwen nods.

"You've known about his secret?"

"Yes, but barely. I only found out for sure a couple of days ago when he saved me from that fall."

"I see."

"He has saved me before. As he has saved you time and time again."

Arthur stays silent.

"You need to speak with him, Arthur."

"If father found out, he'd have him executed."

A subtle smile appears on Gwen's face. "You haven't told Uther?"

"Of course I haven't. My father thinks anyone involved in magic should be executed."

"Sadly, it doesn't apply to his daughter."

Arthur sighs as he places an arm around Gwen.

Later that day, Morgana decides to visit Uther in his chambers.

"Father?"

"I'm over here, my daughter," says a chipper king.

"I hope I"m not bothering you?"

"Of course not!"

But before Morgana could take a few more steps towards the king, Sir Leon enters the king's chambers.

He cautiously looks at Morgana before he addresses the king. "My lord, I have some urgent news."

"What is it, Sir Leon?" asks the king as he stands up.

"Morgause's body..."

Morgana's suddenly pays attention.

"Yes, what of it?"

"It was kept in one of the cells to be cremated, but one of the guards noticed just now that it had disappeared."

"A dead body has gone missing?" asks the king.

Leon nods.

Morgana is shocked, but tries hard to show restraint.

"Well, I want it found," demands the king.

"Yes, my lord." Leon exits.

Morgana ponders on how her sister's body could've vanished.

"What's the matter, Morgana?" asks the king after he witnesses an expression of worry.

"Oh, it's nothing, sire," she continues, "just that... maybe Merlin knows something about it?"

"Arthur's servant?"

"Yes. Well, not his servant anymore. Not after what he has done."

"Done?"

"Arthur caught him using magic and arrested him."

"Magic?" the king is surprised.

Morgana uses the opportunity to her advantage. "I have reason to believe he was working with Morgause."

"Are you sure?" the king is intrigued.

"He once tried to poison me on behalf of Morgause. She herself revealed this to me." After a moment, she continues. "Magic is a horrible thing, father. It almost ruined me."

The king is now furious.

"I believe Merlin has fooled us all, my lord." Morgana's signature smirk appears once more as the king ponders on the new information.

Moments later, Gwaine and Leon descend the stairs together... stairs that clearly lead to the cells.

"Why is Merlin behind bars?" asks a confused Leon, unaware of the incident that led to Merlin's arrest.

Gwaine chuckles and pats Leon on the shoulder, "You'll find out soon enough, my friend."

They reach Merlin's cell, prompting the young warlock to quickly walk up to the bars. "Gwaine! Leon!"

Gwaine nonchalantly opens the cell. "You're free to go."

"What?"

"Arthur's orders," says Leon.

Merlin is completely surprised. "Are you sure?"

Gwaine nods, "Oh, he also said that you are to muck up the horses as soon as you've had something to eat."

Merlin rolls his eyes, "Of course."

Merlin arrives in Gaius' quarters.

"Merlin!" shouts the old man as he hurries up to him. "Are you hurt?"

"No," he shakes his head, "a little confused, but other than that, I'm fine."

"Arthur released you?"

The young man nods. "I don't understand why. We have barely spoken since he saw... you know."

"It's a lot to process, Merlin. Give the man some time. I'm sure he's just as confused as you to find out his loyal servant is a sorcerer and had been watching out for him all this time."

A look of worry appears on the young man's face. "What if he doesn't understand?"

Gaius tilts his head, "Do you really think he'd release you if he had any doubts about your loyalty to him?"

Merlin can't explain it, but until he speaks with Arthur, he knows he won't be able to take comfort in the fact that he's suddenly a free man even though he was caught using magic by the prince of Camelot.

Gaius suddenly looks over Merlin's shoulder. "Arthur."

Merlin quickly turns around and sees his master entering the quarters.

"Gaius," nods the prince, "may I have a word with Merlin in private?"

Gaius nods, "Of course, sire." The old man pats Merlin on the arm as he moves around and closes the door behind him.

"So..." says the prince as he takes a few steps towards the shelf of vials.

Merlin takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Arthur. I didn't mean for you to find out this way."

Arthur turns to look at his servant, "What you really mean is that you didn't want me to find out at all."

Merlin shakes his head, "No, I wanted it to be the right time. Maybe when you were king."

"What makes you think I would have a different reaction to the news when I became king?"

"Well, for one... you wouldn't be like Uther and want to execute me the moment you found out."

Arthur nods.

"The only way I could continue to keep protecting you and this kingdom was by not revealing myself."

"Gaius knows, I assume?"

Merlin nods. "He has known all along."

Arthur crosses his arms and starts to pace. "I do not know what to do. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel betrayed. All this time, Merlin. All this time, you had been lying to me, to Gwen, to your friends."

Merlin nods as he agrees that he had betrayed a lot of people.

Silence.

Arthur stops pacing and sighs. "I don't know if I can trust you anymore."

Merlin takes a step forward as he shakes his head, "No, don't say that, sire. You know you can trust me."

"I'm going to relieve you of your duties."

His eyes filled with tears, Merlin shakes his head, "What does that mean? Are you asking me to leave Camelot?"

Arthur deliberately looks away so he doesn't have to look at his servant. "I have no choice but to command that you leave Camelot."

"Arthur, please don't do this!" pleads the young man.

Arthur subtly shakes his head and turns around to leave.

Merlin gradually becomes angered, "I have put my life on the line for you time and time again!" he shouts, making Arthur pause. "Do you realize what a burden it is to have a destiny? Yours is to become king. I've wanted nothing but to make sure you fulfill yours, and for that, I need to fulfill my own destiny. I have done everything that has been asked of me! I've mucked up the horses, cleaned out leach tanks," he gestures at a tank in the corner of the room, "washed your smelly clothes time and time again... for years!" He pauses, calms down and continues softly, "All because I want to make sure you reach your destiny."

Arthur turns around to look at his servant.

"You can't force me to leave, sire. Especially not now, with..." Before he can finish, a sea of guards swing the doors open and enter with their armor in hand.

Arthur spins around in surprise, "What the...?"

Uther storms in behind them. "Arrest that man!" he shouts as he points at Merlin.

"Father!" shouts Arthur.

Guards grab Merlin, making him unable to move.

"Why was this man released?" asks the king.

Arthur is confused as to how his father found out, "He wasn't found guilty."

"Did he not use magic?"

Arthur struggles to respond, "Yes, but..."

Uther won't listen, he paces in front of Merlin. "It has come to my attention that your servant has been consorting with Morgause. He has attempted to poison Morgana in the past, and has played a major role in the destruction we faced not too long ago."

"What!" shouts Merlin. "No!"

Gwaine, Leon, Elyan and Percival arrive in the quarters to find Merlin restrained. Gwaine isn't certain what to do.

"Where are you getting this information?" asks Arthur.

"Morgana has told me all I need to know."

"Morgana?" shouts Arthur as he rolls his eyes. "You believe _Morgana_? The woman who has tried to kill... _all of us_?"

"She was enchanted by Morgause and..." he gestures at Merlin, "and your servant."

An angered and frustrated Arthur steps closer to his father, "You _cannot_ believe a word she says, father!"

Uther does not take kindly to his words, and so he steps even closer to Arthur and softly reprimands him, "You may be my son, but I will not be disrespected!" He looks at the guards, "Take him away. He will be executed!"

The king exits the quarters, closely followed by guards dragging Merlin out as well.

Arthur remains with his loyal knights. Scene fades as they are all in shock over what had just happened.

To be continued _in the form of a new episode._

**End Notes:** Thank you so much for reading. I truly appreciate the time you have spent reading my stories. I hope you have enjoyed this episode and would love to hear from you.

Please do let me know what you think. _Your reviews are always greatly appreciated._

Also, next episode will be my final one of series four. Will update with new (final) episode as soon as I can.


End file.
